Umika Misaki
Powers And Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 7-B | Unknown Name: Umika Misaki Origin: Puella Magi Kazumi Magica: The Innocence Malice Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely an adult or heavily into her teenage years. Classification: Magical Girl | Magical Girl | Advanced Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: |-|Magical Girl Umika= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2, 6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation and Power Modification, Healing (Mid-level), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged), Extrasensory Perception, Portal Creation, Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal, Fusionism, Information Analysis, Mind Reading, Power Mimicry (Which also includes Duplication from Kyoko Sakura), Summoning, and BFR via X-File; Transformation Negation with X-File's Pole mode, Forcefield Creation, Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Can create an Intangibility Curse), Preparation, Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement (This includes Resistance to Power Nullification) and unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance |-|Magia Record= All previous abilities, plus Statistics Reduction (Durability), Resistance Negation, Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency), and Regeneration (At least Low) with Memoria. |-|Advanced Magical Girl=First tab's abilities, plus Flight, Invulnerability, and Explosion Manipulation. Attack Potency: Unknown (Uses her abilities rather than sheer attack power, making her hard to scale off other girls.) | Small City level (Should be comparable to Tamaki Iroha, managed to fight off against a Kamihara Witch at the beginning of Another Daze.) | Unknown (One shotted several magical girl familiars that were born from Hyades Daybreak, with each one likely about as strong as a regular magical girl. One shotted Hyades Daybreak alongside Kazumi and another magical girl, however, it is unknown if it was through hax or sheer power.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Even the slowest magical girl is at this speed, can also contend with other magical girls. In Magia Record, she was capable of chasing a witch through its Barrier and into another city without even noticing.) | Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Hyades Daybreak and Kanna Hijiri in a fight, leaving the latter in sheer shock.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Small City Class | Unknown Durability: At least City level+ Stamina: At least Superhuman (Her soul gem has rarely shown taint, and according to Juubey, he can only cleanse the visible curses of a soul gem, meaning that for several months she has had used her soul gem extensively without recovery.) Range: Extended Melee with X-File's Pole form. Likely significantly higher with other abilities. Several kilometers with Intangibility Curse and Memory Manipulation. Standard Equipment: X-File (Her book, can transform into a Pole) Intelligence: Likely Very High (Was considered the brains of the Pleiades Saints, was in charge of the rejection of the Incubator's Magical Girl System for her city.) Weaknesses: Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately, taking the soul gem more than 100 meters away from the main body would make the body collapse like an empty husk due to the magical girl's essence being in their soul gem, and Overusing her powers can lead to her soul gem being corrupted, in which she'll be forcefully turned into a witch in the process | Same as before | Same as before Notable Attacks and Techniques: |-|Umika's Abilities= * Connect: A Puella Magi's ability to bestow other magical girls abilities during combat. ** I've Figured Them Out! Let's Go!: Heals the connected magical girl significantly, and reduces the damage dealt to them. * X-File: The source of most of Umika's abilities, but most notably used to BFR items or enemies inside it. In Magia Record, it is also capable of heavily damaging the enemy and healing Umika and her allies in the process. ** Carcere Pausa: Releases objects or people trapped in the magic book mentioned previously. ** Rosso Fantasma: Copied from Kyoko, Umika used her magic book to gain the ability of duplication. The number of duplicates shown have been more than six, although she may have the same limits as Kyoko (14 duplicates). * Intangibility Curse: It causes the inflicted to be unable to interact with the physical world, despite being in the physical world. Even light and sound cannot interact with the inflicted. The use of magic or telepathy does not work either. * Memory Manipulation: Can significantly alter the memories of up to an entire city's worth of magical girls, all of which have a degree of resistance against this ability. * Memoria: ** The Big Dipper In The Sky: Also called "Seven Stars in the Moonlit Sky". Decreases the effectiveness of an enemy's Resistance towards Stats Debuffs and heavily decreases their durability. ** Is It Such A Dramatic Taste!?: Recovers stamina when hit, a passive ability. ** Refreshing Shopping: Regains a portion of stamina. ** The Three Of Us, Forward: Massively increases the attack power of her magic-based attacks. ** Walking An Entwined Path: Increases her attack potency while also healing her, another passive ability. |-|Basic Magical Girl Abilities= * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. Also, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. Key: Magical Girl Umika | Magia Record | Advanced Magical Girl Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girls Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Memory Users Category:Curse Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Modification Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Portal Users Category:Pain Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Healers